Noises Behind The Door
by 0ra3ngxsp0rk
Summary: Sano and Megumi hear some strange noises coming from behind Kaoru's bedroom door. AU KK and SM. Please no flames. Rated M to be safe.


**Title:** Noises Behind The Door

**Author:** 0ra3ngsp0rk

**Pages:** Five

**Rating: **PG-13ish or M if you want

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Pairings:** Kaoru/Kenshin and Sano/Megumi

**A/N **This is my first story. Please don't flame. Be gentle. I like gentle.

**Disclaimer **I don't own. Please don't sue me—I'm poor.

"Where should we do it?" inquired a mischievous male voice. His deep husky voice sent shivers down his companion's spine. Two golden eyes slid over to look into her eyes.

"My room!! It'll be more comfortable," exclaimed an equally mischievous voice. Only this time, it was a female voice. Her stunning midnight blue eyes glanced into his.

Lead the way, he told her. And she did. Her small, dainty hand grasped his and led him up the stairs. The whole time while she was leading him up, all she could think about was his hot breath on the back of her neck.

As the couple got closer to the bedroom, the petite woman quickened her pace in anticipation. "What's the rush, cricket? Sano won't be home until a little later. We've got _**more**_ that enough time to finish our... _business_," the man chuckled in amusement.

The lithe woman turned around and glared at the man. She huffed in irritation and pushed the bedroom door open. All she heard before the door shut was the golden-eyed, red haired man growled into her ear.

Sano came home wet and cold. It was raining cats and dogs outside. He heard a female voice giggle beside him. He looked down at his girlfriend of two years. Megumi Takani was just as wet as he was. Her brown hair was wind blown from all the running they had done not even a minute ago her full red lips were parted as she panted from exhaustion. Her expressive brown eyes looked into his. She smiled seductively.

Sano grinned ear to ear. Just because they were both wet, cold, and tired didn't mean they couldn't have any hot, wild, steamy sex.

Megumi leaped up and started kissing Sano frantically. Her lusty moan was swallowed by his mouth. Megumi maneuvered her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist.

His tongue probing deep into her mouth, Sano heard Megumi moan against him and push her lower body against his erect groin. Bolts of electricity raced through him, causing him to break away from her mouth. Moving to her neck, his hands once again roamed over her skin, finally making their way up to her coat. In one swift motion he pulled it from her upper body, pushing it down as far as it would go.

Megumi removed her hands from her boyfriend's neck, letting him strip the thick fabric from her wet body. Moaning softly as he lightly bit at her neck, she dipped her head, running her tongue along his collarbone before tasting his skin. She could feel the way his muscles jumped beneath her tongue, making her even more aroused than before. His hot mouth made its way back up to her mouth.

She broke the kiss and looked into Sano's lusty eyes. She grinned.

Sano reached up, cupped Megumi's face and the kiss began, yet again. But this kiss was different. It was slow and sweet. Unlike the one they had just experienced. Then, the kiss became much more urgent. His free hand tangled and twisted into her wet ebony locks and held her face against his. Her hands tangled in his hair and she arched against him. He could feel her nipples through the thin material of her bra and blouse.

Sano didn't even notice when Megumi reached down, undid his fly and reached in.

"Ahhh..." he gasped as she stroked his erection through the material of his boxers. She lightly outlined his testicles and cupped them.

He wretched her hand away from him and ripped open her blouse. Her brown eyes widened in horror.

"You **jackass**. That was my last **and** favor-mhmmmhmm..." Sano crashed his mouth against hers. He sought out the clip of her lacy black bra.

Sano trailed kissed from her jaw line and down the graceful column of her neck. He looked at her lacy back bra and smirked. "This is the one that clips in the front." It wasn't a question.

All Megumi could do was nod hazily.

Her breath hitched in anticipation as his large hand slid up and began to slowly unclip her bra.

_C'mon, c'mon. Alllmost there, c'mon!! _Megumi was not in a patient mood. Then, there was a _very_ lusty, _very_ **loud** feminine moan. Sano's movements ceased...

It didn't come from her. She looked down at the man in her arms, confused. He stared that her in equal confusion. Apparently, it didn't come from him either. As her boyfriend slowly got off her, she mentally cursed Sano's housemate, Kaoru Kamiya. _What is that damn raccoon girl up to __**now**_, the couple thought.

Groaning when Sano redid he jeans, Megumi swore that she would strangle Kaoru. She was thrown back into reality as Sano took light and quite steps up the stairs. Megumi frowned, put her ripped blouse back on over her shoulders and followed her lover. She looked down at the ripped buttons and fabric. _I am __**so**__ gonna kill him,_ Megumi huffed in anger and sexual frustration.

At the top of the stairway, Megumi saw Sano rush and press his ear against the door leading into Kaoru's bedroom.

"So... Where do you want to do _it_? On the bed?" inquired a deep male voice. Sano and Megumi looked at each other, recognizing the voice to be Kenshin Himura. _What on Earth?!?_ Thought Sano. Why would his **best friend** be in his **housemate's** bedroom?!?

A female responded. "No! I'll get my sheets all sticky," at this Megumi snorted quietly, "Let's do it on the floor." The eavesdropping couple knew _this_ voice too well. Kaoru Kamiya.

There were quite shuffling noises and a few giggles here and there.

"I'm opening it..." Kenshin's voice informed his female companion. _Opening __**what**_ There was a strange sound and a gasp.

"Yummm..." The couple in the bedroom moaned.

Megumi and Sano exchanged confused looks.

Kenshin moaned loudly. "Mmmm... So **good**."

"Hurry up," huffed Kaoru. There were some more shuffling noises.

"Ahh," somebody gasped inside the bedroom. Neither Sano nor Megumi could figure out whom. There was a grunt and a groan.

"Go harder, faster!" Kaoru sounded like she was out of breath. That couldn't be good...

"Brat," mumbled Kenshin. His voice sounded strangely strained.

More moans and groans came out of the closed door. Sano turned a dark red color. Megumi shifted closer to the door so she could hear more clearly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kenshin growled.

"I can do whatev-ah!!" There were some scuffling noises and a squeak.

"You deserved it," a raspy voice reasoned.

Kaoru snarled. In turn, Kenshin growled back. There were yelps and squeaks coming from behind the door.

Then, there was silence.

Megumi and Sano looked at each other and, if it were possible, pressed their bodies closer to the door.

"Hey! What the hell are you do-mmmhmmmm..." Kaoru's tirade was interrupted with a moan.

Sano's changed from tomato red to an unhealthy puce color. He jumped up and smashed the door open.

"KENSHIN, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF—oh." Sano's shout was cut short as he saw what was behind the wooden door.

"Megumi?!? Sano?!? What on Earth are you two doing??" Kaoru and Kenshin both cried simultaneously.

"Uhh... Well, we-we-we were... Uhmmmmm..."

"The better question would be; what were **you** two doing?" Sano asked crossly after he composed himself. He stared—more like glared—at the couple on the floor.

The red head and the blue-eyed girl looked at each other. Then they looked down at their activity... "Eating ice-cream. Duh," answered Kaoru.

Megumi blushed scarlet. Oh. So **that's** what they were doing. "Why, what'dya think we were doing?" inquired Kenshin.

"We-well, um..." Sano and Megumi stammered.

Realization dawned on Kaoru. "You **perverts**!!!!" She threw her spoon at Sano. It hit his head with a satisfying 'thunk'.

"Hey!! That hurt!" Sano cried in pain.

"**I don't care if it hurt you addle-brained rooster head!! **What kind of person do you think I am?!?" She screamed at them. "What kind of person do you think I **am**? I wouldn't sleep in the same room as him much less have **sex** with him!!" Kaoru pointed at her companion.

"Hey!!"

"SHUT-UP KENSHIN!"

"What the hell were we supposed to think?!?!" Sano threw the spoon back at her.

"I don't **know**. But **not** **that**!" Kaoru caught the spoon with ease and threw it back. It hit is head again.

"Oww!!" Sano rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Stop throwing the damned spoon at me!"

"You deserved it you MORON!! Both of you get out, get out, get out!!" Kaoru shoved the couple out the door; threw all the spoons and the tub of Rocky Road ice cream at the couple; and slammed it.

"Damn them." Kaoru ran her hand through her thick ebony locks.

She felt a breath on the back of her neck. She turned and there Kenshin was. "What?" She snapped irritably.

"What was that you said about not having sex with me?" he purred at her. Kaoru blinked.

"It's true."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" His voice dropped an octave to a seductive tone.

"What are you talking abou—Mph!!" Her question was cut off as Kenshin slammed his mouth against hers.

She moaned.

"What was **that** about?" Megumi asked Sano as he stalked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Nothing." Was his curt reply.

Megumi frowned at his lack of words.

Suddenly, her frown turned into a sultry smile. She wrapped her arms around Sano's large waist and traced invisible patterns on his chest. "Why don't we finish what we started earlier. You can yell at Kaoru later."

Sano turned and looked at his girlfriend. He dipped his head and his lips landed onto hers. When he licked her lips, she opened her mouth and welcomed him in. She moaned and her hands trailed up and down his back.

Then, there was a moan. Sano stopped moving. Megumi sighed. It wasn't her. **Again**. Sano moved away from her and strolled down the hallway back to Kaoru's door. Megumi couldn't tell what he was doing but he came back to her with steam coming out of his ears.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Sano frowned as he looked down into her brown eyes. "She locked the door."

**A/N** Five pages, people. Five freakin' pages. I was originally gonna leave it at three. But it didn't fit. Poo. Well, there you go!!

Please note: if you've read this from my LJ, you might've noticed that it was slightly different. I decided that I wanted to take out a few things and add a few things.


End file.
